Weather
by MadameRemi
Summary: Hope Estheim is a kind-hearted person. So in the cold rain he picks up a homeless stranger named Snow. Through the crazy weather in Palumpolum things develop.
1. Prologue: Rain

**A/N: Now this is a completely different story. I'm almost done. I need three more chapters.**

**Chapters: 8**

**Complete: 5**

**I'll probably be finished by this week for this story. Enjoy. My bff sure does love it and is demanding me to stop my prompts to finish this. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: Prologue<strong>

When it rains…I used to think the Goddess was showering the world with her purifying spell. Silly to assume such a thing…but then again I was only a young boy. Now…when it rains…It's a sense of solemn emotions.

Rain can be calm. Rain can be harsh. Rain can be joyful. Rain can be grieving.

I usually take the former and believe it to be calm and relaxing.

The single drop of water hits my cheek as I glance up at the darkening sky filled with large clouds.

Then as if on cue…rain came pouring down. Rain was surely peaceful…but on a cold afternoon…it became unbearable. That is why…it's hard to see some homeless inhabitants stuck in the damp alleyways cold and lost.

My eyes blinked at the touch of rain drops against them and I reached for the hood of my jacket and placed it over my silver streaks of hair. My pale fingers slightly trembling at the chilly temperature.

My footsteps were hitting each splash of water drumming against the concrete sidewalk. I walked up the granite steps and was on my way through a shortcut when I noticed a very large body sitting on the ground.

He was an older male…a young adult…with his head hung down.

Was he asleep or…?

"Excuse me." I voiced out as I bent over and then crouched to get a better look.

"Are you…alright?" I asked carefully. Sometimes a few homeless people hate pity from other civilians and find it offensive…so I had to keep my guard up in case of any lashing out.

But I got none.

It was as if he was an empty shell. A body but no soul.

"Hey…" I tried once again as I reached out my hand.

That's when I finally got a reaction.

The male glanced up with tired eyes. His lips were on the verge of becoming a noticeable blue and his blond hair was a mess. The rarity in skin gave a sign that he came from the west. The west of Cocoon was all islands and tan skin was common over there.

Here in Palumpolum, a very big city, people weren't so fortunate to sunlight often. There were the occasional sunny bright days, but it was mostly a light shine overcastting the bustling metropolitan.

He pushed my hand away.

"Don't bother with me kid, go home." He muttered out in a hoarse voice.

I wrapped my arms around my lithe frame and smiled in comfort.

"Well for one…my name is not _kid_ its Hope, and two, I won't go home until I see fit that you are okay." I replied brushing back my bangs.

The larger male gave a dry chuckle and thumped his head back against the wall.

"Okay? Yeah I'm grand _Hope. _Now run along…" He responded closing his eyes.

A frown appeared on my face.

Did this guy want to die in the cold rain? Even so… I'm not one to leave someone alone.

"I'm sure you are grand, but it's freezing out here and raining…so I suggest you come with me." I stood up and thrust out my hand in his view. I smiled.

"Please…?"

He opened his eyes and sighed.

"Why do you gotta be some goody sweet kid? Didn't you parents teach you not to talk to strangers?"

I laughed.

"Yeah, but you aren't really a stranger…you're someone in need. I'll be your hope for now." I gave an emphasis on my inviting hand.

He looked down before taking my hand. I was thoroughly surprised it wasn't cold as ice and clutched it tightly.

"Hey…what's your name?" I asked as I rummaged around my bag with my free hand for my long black scarf.

"Why do you need to know?"

I shrugged and stopped our stride toward my apartment complex and wrapped it around his tall frame. I made sure to cover him as much as I could and nodded at my handiwork before continuing our walk.

"Because I obviously need to introduce you to my parents…stranger."

He cracked a small smile before replying.

"Snow…"

I smiled at his progress and looked up at the halting rain.

"Well Snow…I want you to know that when it rains…it also means a moment of change. And…I just think that your life is about to change." I murmured and tightened my hold on his hand.

He just gave me a small stare before looking down.

"Let's just…hope…"

I knew I was taking a slim chance of not being able to change this man's mind, but as the days had gone by of tending to him and getting to know him…

I'm glad I met Snow.

Rain can be…fateful.


	2. Weather 01

**Weather**

-1-

Palumpolum surely is a strange city. I wonder why the atmospheric conditions are different once summer strolls in. There are days of heavy rain, windy cold days, heat but no sun and then sometimes (yet rarely), snow…

Speaking of Snow, things have gone successful with him.

He talks a bit more and I helped him get a hair trim so now he showed his colorful crystal clear blue eyes that became quite the appeal.

Many girls notice him now and it's hilarious to watch because he's never dated a girl since he was 16 and he just politely rejects some confessions with a nervous attitude.

I still attend school, a high rank academy of Science and Art, going on my final year with extreme excellence.

Snow finds that admirable. I find it…different.

I've never taken compliments that well since I'm foreign to them. It's a question as to what to compliment me of. I have no unique qualities to myself except for the fact that I can calculate a super long length mathematical problem mentally in a span of 20 seconds.

I got an award for that, but that's collecting dust now.

So whenever Snow compliments me on many things I become easily embarrassed and won't speak to him for a couple of minutes. He finds it confusing and wonders if his homelessness caused him inadequate communication.

I want to tell him 'No Snow it's just your compliments embarrass me and I'm acting like an idiot' to reassure him, but I won't admit that. I'll let him wonder.

On the issues of my parents toward this…_well_… when I first brought Snow in they thought he was a criminal and was forcing me to bring him here, but after some proper explanation and a little bit of persuasion through my eyes, they agreed to Snow living here for the time being.

He had been unfamiliar with the customs of my way of living so he usually stayed silent in his guest room. He didn't know how to react to a new pair of clothing and a true warm bath.

He couldn't give real thanks because he was afraid to, but I saw it through his eyes and gave him a welcome in return.

I have a humble heart, I really do, and I knew taking this chance was risky but it worked out in the end. I just wonder how it'll proceed from now on.

I've got to know Snow somewhat, just mainly his last name, age, time he became homeless, and his hometown. Occasionally he would come and join me in my escapades of watching the news and kept a distant mood as he watched.

I wanted to know the story behind his well being from before, but the time would come slowly and it'd be worth it.

"Since you're newly recovered in a way let's go out and enjoy the once in a while warmth Palumpolum gives. We can get some ice slushes." I offered to Snow as he settled on his bed watching the clouds move by slowly.

These were usually the times he would stay in his room looking out at the scenery.

He shook his head.

"It's alright Hope…thanks for offering though." He muttered.

I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Fine. How about I continue that story about the girl who was on a journey to save her sister from the clutches of that weird pope dude?"

Snow glanced at me.

"Where did we leave off?" He asked.

That got his attention. Snow…never completed school so he hardly knew the higher level of education so I, after some comforting that I wasn't being offensive, would be glad to assist him in any of the learning categories.

He reluctantly asked for English and reading first.

So I did just that.

My mom and dad were thoroughly impressed that I was giving my knowledge to this older man whom I've chosen to take under my wing. I shrugged it off as a way to get closer to him.

I really want to become friends with him. It'll be something meaningful.

"We left of on chapter five, where she is taking on this useless kid as her protégé and making him have hope in himself." I informed grabbing the large book from the small bookshelf I filled for Snow to read independently.

He nodded and shifted his position on the bed so I could sit next to him.

I opened the book and turned to the area where we left off.

As I started reading I took small notice of his different reactions to the story and was stopped at a certain part.

"So this kid…uh Peace was his name right? How come he holds this deep hatred for that guy Flake?"

I smiled.

"His name is Flame, Snow…, and well became Flame caused Peace's older brother to die from the evil war. But it's only because Peace just turned his internal sadness for hate. Don't worry it'll get better between those two." I explained.

Snow nodded understanding it now.

"I get it. This story is interesting. How many chapters?"

"Thirteen, there is also a sequel, but that will be for another time. Let's continue." I stated and returned to my reading until chapter seven. I shut the book.

"We'll read chapter seven tomorrow because it's a pretty emotional chapter." I teased lightly.

Snow gave me a small smile.

"Alright…" He responded and reached over to turn on the lamp. It gave a light gold glow through the burgundy red room, courtesy of my mother for the furnishing of the large apartment complex.

I placed the book back in its original place and climbed back onto the double bed.

"Hey Snow…" I began.

He turned to me in question.

"Are you comfortable? I never really asked before, I mean I just rudely commanded you to come home with me, made you up, and gave you a home in which you had to fit adjust in. By no means had I considered what you might be experiencing right now. It's sort of out of the blue for a random teenager to aid you for no real particular reason, only out of their own kindness."

He seemed a bit astonished at the statement but he gave a smile.

"Well it surely was unexpected and I didn't know what to say. Inside I really wanted to cuss out at you for being a nosy kid, but I held it in. I'm grateful for this Hope…I was stubborn back there because I felt noticed yet ashamed at the state I was in, but I've come to appreciate you Hope." He answered touching my hand.

I warmed at the touch and smiled.

"I say I'm becoming more adapt to compliments too…and…you're welcome Snow."

I looked out at the window feeling Snow's hand on mine and closed my eyes.

Seems like the rain came at a perfect time.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes...I based the book they are reading on the actual storyline of FFXIII but with some differences.<strong>


	3. Weather 02

**Weather**

**A/N: Just a FFXIII-2 Character warning. :)**

-2-

"I suppose he's just a bit pursuing don't you assume? I believe that's the reason why he's a bothersome admirer." I explained to my classmate, Alyssa, as she currently confided to me about her problem with a certain male.

She sighed leaning against the window staring up at the scattered clouds. Her eyes were troubled.

"It's alright to the point of when enough is enough. If only he was a manly man like you Hope."

I let out a humored laugh and smiled warmly.

"Manly man? I consider being a one of a kind male who just happens to share his intellect on certain male 'stalkers'."

I looked over at the time and stood up strapping the shoulder bag over my arm. Alyssa took the hint and stood up as well.

Summer ended and now the cool temperature would be settling in soon enough, but thankfully it's just a breezy wind.

The short blonde smiled and playfully punched my shoulder.

"Aren't you ever Hope? Well I have an afternoon meeting to attend, will you be attending too?" She asked as soon as we left the classroom.

I shook my head.

"I have some errands to do with my…mom. I'll see you tomorrow Alyssa." I gave a nod of salute before turning the other direction.

She gave a quick 'Goodbye!' as I left down the stairway.

* * *

><p>I surely did not have errands with my mom, but I'd find it a bit story wise to tell her about Snow's situation. Ever since we finished that book, he's been a bit more different. I realize the story leaves an impact on things, but is he taking it too literal?<p>

There could be another reason as to why he seems more focused on the future and is actually progressing. The other day before he helped set up dinner and joined in at the dinner table.

It was surely a new thing to us, but we said nothing. It was his home as well.

After taking to quick route home, I gave a surprised expression at the sigh before me.

"Snow?" I called out walking around the circular entrance way.

He turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Hope, how was your Academy?"

I didn't know what to say to that. Snow was building a garden with my mom.

Snow was outside. Doing something productive?

I didn't leave my silence lingering and smiled.

"The usual, …mom starting a new hobby?"

She wiped her forehead and looked at her creation. She glanced at me beneath the shadow of the sun hat.

"I suppose, Snow and I were bored at home so I suggested to making a garden…Care to join?"

Tempting as that is…

"Thanks, but I'll be finishing up my work. Have fun!"

I entered my home feeling mixed thoughts.

I was glad Snow was starting to open up to more experiences, but I felt slightly bitter. I wanted to care for him and actually be the one to see his improvement done by doing.

With a frustrated sigh I made way to the kitchen and searched for something to drink.

There is no reason to feel…jealous over my own mom. Snow needs to adapt to other people. My time will come…

I wonder why I'm feeling attached to Snow? The time when it rained I had no true purpose for choosing him. Something about him signified a rather curiosity in me.

Sympathy or just plain charity?

No it had to be a different reason.

"You seem to be thinking hard kid." Snow voice cut in.

I pushed away my questioning thoughts and crossed my arms.

"So now we are back to kid?"

"Pardon me, _Hope._" He said it with a humorous edge. I cracked a smile.

"You seem to be in lighter spirits. What changed?" I asked going for the dive. I wanted to know.

He shrugged.

"I want to go back to my original self, when I was optimistic about things and a…hero." He whispered.

I stared at him. A hero…?

"What do you mean a-

"Another time. When I'm a bit more situated." He said patting my head with a reassuring smile. I thought I was only supposed to give him that sort of comfort.

I nodded.

"Fair enough, things take time. Aside from that, are you ready to learn more education from the smart-a-holic Hope?" I had my cheerful mood let on despite the thoughts inside.

Snow gave an apologetic smile.

"I uh…called an old friend to be my tutor; I mean you have the Academy work and then your own life. You shouldn't be too concerned about me." He explained.

My smile turned into a slight frown.

Things seemed to be moving quite too fast for my own liking. Acting on his own, working with mom, calling a tutor…everything was too much and I didn't understand why I felt a bit left out.

I glanced at the window of my living area and sighed.

A thunderstorm is nearing. Just like my emotions.

"Hope? It doesn't mean we still can't hang out, it's nice when you read to me. So tonight let's read the sequel to that book." He said reaching to touch my shoulder.

I lowered my eyes to ground.

"Alright." I murmured and turned around fast enough so I wouldn't feel his comforting hand. If he keeps things hidden for now, then I can keep my feelings hidden for now.

I didn't flinch when the lightning flashed and the loud thunder followed.

I believed that…it was just the weather knowing my internal worry about what was to come ahead.

"This is about the protagonist's younger sister. She meets a new guy who will aid her in her journey of why her older sister left. A mission of fate and time." I explained briefly opening the purple and black covered book.

The lettering was engraved with pink platinum. A pretty book that was expensive to buy when it first came out.

Snow covered the windows with the red velvet curtains and sat against the bed headboard and allowed me to sit right next to him. I settled for the small seat by the dresser.

I looked away from the slight frown on his features as he realized I wouldn't be giving him my warmth.

I'm a bit stubborn and tend to stay on certain emotions, but in time I would come back to apologize for my behavior. I felt bad to have Snow get caught in my negativity.

I suppose I just wanted to be someone he could trust ultimately. The first one to have a deep bond with. I shouldn't be selfish. I helped him and he's just making a better recovery. I should be happy and supportive.

I heard the thunder farther away as I cleared my cloud of gloom and climbed onto the bed so I could rest my head on his shoulder and opened the book.

He seemed to be a bit more calm and comfortable.

So was I.

I began to read the first chapter to him and as I was reading I felt the routine hand on mine.

A different heartbeat sounded through me and I paused my reading.

What was...that?

I cleared my throat and continued reading ignoring the look Snow gave me.

It was nothing. Just a minor thing….


	4. Weather 03

**Weather**

-3-

There are times when you take consolidation in your hobbies. Especially if you want to vent out the pain. Perhaps if I hadn't felt that one heartbeat, maybe I wouldn't have been stuck in my room with a mountain of books about technology and science.

The sun is out, barely, but it's not cold or hot. It's the perfect temperature for a good catch up with your old friend, or newly discovered…

_Ex-fiancé._

I truly considered myself over the stubborn part of my personality, but when I found out Snow's old 'friend' was actually his ex-fiancé, that became a personal slap in the face.

It wasn't jealously…no…it was something akin to envy. Envy because she got to know Snow before he became a homeless mess. Not to sound rude…but it's true. I guess I take deep delicate attachment to those I help and befriend.

Particularly a friendship in development.

I wasn't a truly busy scheduled student. I was the vice-president toward the Science department class, and I attended the meetings about building a new system of independence on our machines, but that's it.

Schoolwork at home was nothing; I could do it in thirty minutes.

So where would I spend the extra time now? I had thought Snow would be the underling toward my help, but I can see he's emergent in his own way, and that I respect, but…

I can't help to feel…a sense of loneliness.

His ex-fiancé's name is Serah. A lovely petite girl whom traveled from Eden University, on her break, to help Snow.

They spent a long time conversing outside in the temperature Palumpolum hardly gave and it irked me.

I offered to be a tutor and yet…

I shut my book and fell back on my bed sighing. There is no time to be greedy about Snow's welfare. He's going to tell me one day his story and if I'm just feeling a bit closer to him than he is, well… tough for me.

I can pull through.

I fixed my books back in my bookshelf and decided a proper nap would help my nerves.

* * *

><p>"You caught me when I'm at my most vulnerable; I'm going to have to kill you now." I said in a serious tone to Alyssa. She rolled her eyes at my dry humor as she continued painting her nails on my bed.<p>

"Hope I don't think you wearing black mini shorts and an overly sized white shirt is deemed vulnerable. I did send you a video mail that I'd be coming over for some help in my upcoming entry exam." She stated.

I raised a brow.

"Painting nails is what you need some proficiency in?"

She closed the small purple bottle and scowled.

"No smart one, I just want to do this while you were busy covering your long pale legs with my book bag…which contains my entry exam requirements."

I smiled at our normal banter. Alyssa was like my second in command. She was nice and fun to be around, and when it comes to it, a real analytical genius. I barely met her last year and we've come so far.

She was the perfect ease to my Snow syndrome.

"Cocoon to Hope…" She snapped her fingers.

I tossed the bag at her.

"Ever so generous are you? Okay…let's see I need help in…"

I held up a hand.

"Mathematics level six and computer science level eight?"

She glared at me.

"Cocky 101 should be listed as well." She stuck out her tongue and shoved the notepad to my hands.

We pushed our teasing aside and I helped her through each problem. I gave her my guidance in the essay part and let her do the rest. She was trying to get into the Gran Pulse Science Academy, a program for the elite whom would create a new machine to provide natural resources.

I encouraged her to enter and now it was my task to help her because she would be completely lost.

She hadn't met Snow seeing as he was locked up in his room still tutoring or whatever. I didn't mind now. I chilled down.

"Hey Alyssa…" I began staring at my pale legs.

"Yes Hope?"

"What if I told you that four months ago I took a homeless guy into my home and I think I need help because I'm starting to get weird heartbeats around him…?"

She looked up with a 'You serious' face.

"I wouldn't put it past you on the taking him home part, but weird heartbeats? Hope I think you're conventionally trying to say you are falling for this guy. Wait your gay? I guess that's why you wear lip-gloss…."

I threw a pillow at her.

"No I am not _gay-!_

A large breeze of wind came through my open window and it blocked out the sound of the door opening to reveal a shocked Snow. He standing there mouth slightly open as if he was about to say something until this…

I turned over with my eyes wide.

He gave an awkward wave saying nothing and walked away quickly.

Alyssa shook her head.

"I feel for you Hope…"

I sighed.

"It's aloe Vera chapstick by the way." I muttered utterly mortified at the fact that the onetime Snow gets to see me is when I exclaim such an embarrassed thing. That shows the good image I had set for him.

Alyssa patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry for now, explain and be heard. And think about it Hope…if you didn't fall for him it wouldn't be such an issue if he overhead that small misunderstanding right?"

I glanced over at the sky bringing up my knees to my chest.

"Yeah well there are a lot of things I'm confused about right now, so I can't think properly. I guess I felt something more when I first saw him in that alleyway. There's my true reason…"

She smiled.

"If you can have the strength to excel in school you have the strength to face this. Besides if it's your very first crush…then it's a much bigger impact because you're new to many new feelings inside of you. Like…butterflies in your stomach, racing heartbeats, feeling nervous and flushed around that someone, worrying over them, jealous or envious…that whole lot." She explained.

I closed my eyes.

She had a point and was right about every symptom. Perhaps I did have some deeper profound feelings for Snow that might be a bit on the romantic side, but Alyssa was also a great advice giver, aside from me, so I'd take her word on it.

"Well then Alyssa…." I said and picked up my head smiling.

"Let me introduce you to Snow before I keep him out of depth anymore…"

She nodded and followed me into my living area.

Snow was watching the evening news on the couch. He glanced up as I entered the room with Alyssa. He looked down.

Be calm…

"Snow this is Alyssa my classmate and personal clown." I said with a smile to lighten the atmosphere.

Alyssa lightly hit me upside the head and crossed her arms smiling as well.

"Ignore Hope's improper statement, I'm his friend. Nice to meet you."

Snow nodded.

"I'm Snow…uh did Hope…?" He briefly glanced at me.

Alyssa nodded.

"Yeah and Hope is pretty out there huh? Doing things so humbly, but it's a good trait of his. He's a good person Snow so I know his intentions weren't for naught." She commented.

Snow smiled.

"Yeah he's a good kid…"

I let the nickname slide and waved to Snow.

As we went back to my room Alyssa giggled.

"Hope you are so love struck. I should get going now, make things clear with Snow!"

I escorted her to the entrance and waved as she left. Once I shut the door and turned around Snow was gone.

I guess this has to be done…

I quietly stepped down the hallway to Snow's room and saw the door open. I tapped on the door softly.

"Hi…" I greeted.

Snow had gotten the book we were reading and was staring at the back summarization.

He turned up at the sound of my voice and nodded.

"Hey Hope."

I stepped in slowly.

"So uh about that time…" I looked to the side. Where was my shyness coming from? Is this the nervous thing Alyssa mentioned?

I couldn't seriously have fallen for Snow right?

It's…

"It's okay if you are you know-

"But I'm not!" I exclaimed catching the blond off guard as he silenced himself making me feel even more like an idiot. I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I'm not…It's just Alyssa said something and we talked about something secret. Uh sorry for yelling out like that…lately I've been a bit on edge." I confessed.

Snow nodded.

"Can't always hold up that pent up emotions you know? And it's cool…No matter what Hope I don't think any different of you."

I smiled.

If only…you…knew.

"So did you want to continue reading tonight?" He touched the book cover staring down at it.

"Sure…but I'm sort of drained from all the tutoring. Oh um sorry for the late introduction."

I shook my head and pulled up the covers so that he settled under them while I sat on top of them.

"It's alright; I just didn't think your old friend would be your ex-fiancé…um what happened?"

He stared up at the ceiling.

"I guess we changed…moved on…but don't worry about that, let's continue with the book." He said.

I suppose the whole 'the time will come' still applies even to his ex-fiancé, but I didn't pay mind to it. I opened the book and continued where we left off.

And as I neared the fourth chapter I had fallen asleep beside Snow the book still open and our hands somehow clasped together in the soft windy night.


	5. Weather 04

**Weather**

-4-

It's surely unusual for me to fall asleep in another's bed. Thankfully Snow was a heavy sleeper so in the middle of the night I snuck out to my own room. But I didn't sneak out right away…

My heartbeat definitely sounded through the room. I was aware of Snow's body heat, his structure against mine…I perhaps wanted to stay there and explain what happened, but it wouldn't help.

I would be awake and itching to rest my head on his chest to hear the heartbeat and feel the rise of his chest.

I sound completely perverted even if other people have had worse thoughts. Pardon me for lacking in that certain department of intimacy and relationships…

So after a debate of twenty minutes of the right and bad choice, I went back to my own room and failed to have a proper sleep.

My whole thoughts were filled with Snow and I didn't want them.

I can't like him.

"Mom I have a problem. I need your wisdom." I said plopping onto the couch and leaning against her shoulder.

She patted my head.

"Wisdom…hmm?" She smiled down at me and lifted my face. Out came my vulnerable face she named 'Hope's beautiful expression'.

She stroked back my hair.

"What's wrong? Did you accidently use poison on the garden?"

I shook my head and lowered my eyes.

Yes I'm eighteen and even with the kind soul my mother is, I can't look into her eyes because she'll _know_ and I don't want her to know until I fully _know_ what this is.

"No, but thanks in advance I might've done so in the near future." I joked cracking a small smile.

She waited for my actual reason.

"Uh well…" I furrowed my brow. I hope Alyssa doesn't talk to my mom for a while… "Alyssa said she's starting to feel something strange within her for another person she just met. And well she asked me for advice, but honestly I have no clue about…romance or feelings for someone on that matter. What should I tell her?"

A white lie that I promise to confess to my mom once I pinpoint this confliction and do something about it.

She gave a moment's thought.

"Alyssa likes someone?" She crossed her arms and smiled kindly. "Then she should go for it risk and all. I believe no matter the outcome a girl like her will have many opportunities to find the right one and if that person she is starting to adapt feelings for is the right one, time will take its pace to make things happen.

Tell her that her feelings for one are confusing for a teenager, you are starting to understand reality and its pain, but love is truly something special so never mistreat it. Hold onto faith and you'll make it through. Don't deny them accept them. Accepting the things you dislike about yourself or about your feelings is a sign of just how strong you are." She said.

I sunk in her information and grasped it to my own meaning. My mom truly gives word of wisdom. I smiled.

"Thanks mom." I stood up. "Alyssa surely will know what to do from now own." I said and turned around to head back to my room when I stopped shortly.

The wind made a whistling noise outside as the harsh cold winter was finally settling in. I could feel the freezing temperature.

Snow stood in front of us with Serah by his side. He smiled.

"Uh hey. I…wanted to give a real proper introduction of Serah. I kinda just threw in the whole 'she's my ex-fiancé coming from Eden University' and ran off to get tutored. So here I am…"

Serah gave a kind smile at me and my mom.

I ignored the unusual pang in my heart and smiled slightly.

Snow placed a hand on Serah's shoulder.

"So this is Serah Farron, I met her 4 years ago and uh we dated…then we got engaged. But of course things took its course and overtime our engagement ended, but I still cared about her and remembered that she had dreams to attend Eden University so I contacted there and found her…"

Serah nodded.

"Snow is a very nice person and after he told me what happened and why he…had this issue I understood to help him. I care for him a lot and I'm glad you took him in." She finished.

My heart sunk.

Snow had told her everything? Why he became homeless?

No…I shouldn't be envious. He knew her more and vice versa. I'll be smart about this.

I nodded at Serah.

"It was something I had to do. And Snow is a great guy. Nice to fully meet you Serah and for taking the time on tutoring him, but excuse me I have to finish my school work."

I walked past them and entered my room falling onto my bed.

Well no need to worry about things.

Night fell as I finished up my work. A knock on my door sounded and I walked over to open it. Snow waved.

"Hey Hope…uh I was going to mention last night you fell asleep when reading right?"

I bit my lip and laughed a nervously.

"Yeah sorry, you noticed?"

Snow smiled.

"It's fine and yeah I noticed I placed you under the covers."

I blinked and looked down. I'm definitely aware of how red I am.

"Oh thanks…um what do you need?"

He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's weird to ask but…it's been such a long time and it's a comforting feeling and…" He sighed.

"You wanna sleep with me?"

I did a double take.

"Wait what?" I said shocked.

He seemed to get my reaction and corrected himself.

"Oh no! Not…like…_that …_just like last night." He looked down.

"You know…I'm a people person, back in Bodhum I was so fun and outgoing and I loved being around people and…" He stopped.

I recognized this. He was trying to open up…trying to talk about his past. This is…

A chance.

I smiled warmly.

"How about this…I don't mind your offer…but you promise to tell me more about your past?"

He seemed a bit reluctant about the condition but he nodded.

"Yeah…" He replied.

I set up the pillows around me and settled comfortably underneath the covers with the book on my lap.

Snow was messing with his hair strands.

I turned to him.

"Should we read or talk?"

He looked up at me.

"Read first…"

I opened the book and started reading. I didn't stop my reading even when Snow came closer to me and held my hand.

But I did notice the slight tremble in his hold.

He wasn't ready to open up…but he was going to try to.

I gave his a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Snow…I promise to always think nothing less of you."

He nodded.

"Yeah I know."

He smiled back and I continued reading the last remaining chapter.

The time has come.


	6. Weather 05

**Weather**

-5-

Sometimes there are these frustrating moments in your life that you wish to give up on, but in the end it's worth it because that whole moment of frustration turns into a special thing.

That's how I felt when Snow backed out just when he was about to open up and tell me his past and what caused him to be homeless.

He apologized and pleaded we just fall asleep for the night.

The clear expression of disappointed casted my features and he noticed which is why he felt guilty.

But I said it wasn't his fault and that there was another chance.

Of course I felt slightly let down, but I would give him more time.

Instead we fell asleep as planned and he was the one who held onto my hand tightly. In the dead cold night he had shifted closer to me and pulled me into his arms muttering in his sleep 'Sorry'.

I held onto him with equal force.

As we woke up he had on a cheerful grin as he said he wanted to make breakfast for everyone.

I smiled at the enthusiasm and allowed him to do so, but my mom helped him out here and there with genuine feelings.

When breakfast arrived, I complimented on it and earned a heartfelt smile from the older male. To say the least, I was quite stricken with emotion.

My heartbeat raced more than usual and I was starting to feel more attracted to Snow.

I had to do something about this fast.

* * *

><p>"You need to man up." Came the words from Alyssa's lips as we packed our belongings into our book bags. I had told her my thoughts and that was her response?<p>

I gave her a questioning look.

She sighed.

"You know what I mean Hope. You're beating around the bush. You _know _you like Snow a lot and you can feel that. But your stubbornness gets in the way. You think too into it and make yourself afraid to acknowledge those feelings."

She hooked the strap over her shoulder as she walked out, but stopped at the door entrance and gave me a final glance.

"Have faith in yourself Hope. Just tell him." She stated and disappeared the other way.

I stood there at loss for words. Easier said than done you know…

Snow may not react so positively. I looked out at the sky and saw the thunder clouds and frowned.

Where did the positive me go when I first saw Snow? The one who didn't give up on him?

I placed my bag's strap over my shoulder and left the classroom.

Today I will talk to Snow and perhaps face this feeling head on.

I placed the hood over my hair and the rain poured down. I glanced at the area where I first met Snow and let a small smile appear on my lips. Many things have happened after meeting Snow. Giving him a home, talking to him, befriending him, caring for him…

If only people were as kind as me.

* * *

><p>I entered my home and was met with silence.<p>

I looked around and dropped my bag on the couch.

I flipped on the lights and walked down the hallway. Snow's door was closed so I knocked lightly.

The door slid open as I came face to face with Serah.

She smiled.

"Oh Hope you're home…"

I nodded fighting the urge to gently move her aside and see Snow.

"Um is Snow available?"

Serah moved out of the way.

"Yes we were just finishing up." She walked back in and grabbed her bag.

Snow was sitting cross legged on the bed with papers around him and a notepad. He barely glanced up at me.

"Hey Hope, your mom said she'll be helping out at her job and your dad hasn't come home yet." He informed closing the notepad.

Serah bent over him and gathered the books and said something to him I couldn't make out. He gave her a smile and then a nod. She wrapped her arms around his neck for a short nod and I felt slightly overpowered.

She was someone special to him and I was beginning to sink in the fact that I truly wanted Snow for myself. I couldn't help but have rude thoughts about Serah and for no reason really.

I barely knew her that much. She could be the sweetest and innocent person out there and I'm just placing bias on her because she was Snow's ex-fiancé and I have a major crush on him.

She moved away and waved to both of us before exiting the room.

Snow turned to me after watching her leave and grinned.

"What's up?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing much…just…wondering if you wanted to…talk."

His grin faltered and he looked away.

"Maybe…," He muttered then he looked back at me with a smile, "How about we make dinner? I think today is a late night for your dad right? We can't go without empty stomachs."

I was startled at that piece of information. Was Snow used to the current lifestyle and scheduling here at home? I was so caught up in school work and my thoughts that I never really took the time to _really_ notice his progression.

I was slightly filled with guilt and nodded.

"Let's."

I had made a promise to give Snow a good home and treat him equal. I was overthrown with making him better under my supervision that I didn't let him do things on his own.

He was a grown adult. He could do this. He did have a previous happy lifestyle.

I needed to man up like Alyssa said, and just say the truth.

It's never a good thing to bottle up emotions inside.

Tonight will be our night to talk.

That I will make sure of.


	7. Weather 06

**Weather**

-6-

"No way. You really can't be making what I think you're making." I commented watching Snow cut up the chicken slices and tossing them into the pot.

He gave me a cheeky grin.

"Oh? And what do you assume I'm making that I 'supposedly' can't make?" He replied stirring it.

"Chicken alfredo with cactuar sauce on the side and red tomato peppers." I said crossing my arms.

Snow raised a brow.

"Into cooking huh?"

I shook my head forming a smile.

"No, I just go over to Alyssa's and she always watches cooking shows. How do you know how to make it?"

Snow decided once again that he would be cooking dinner, so I let him. It was our own private thing…us two in the kitchen having a normal conversation with humor on the side. I really liked this.

It made a warm feeling inside my heart and I couldn't ask for anything else.

He had on a content smile as he prepared the cactuar sauce. He shrugged.

"Same back in Bodhum. Serah taught me…and Lebreau was always the culinary type." He paused and glanced at me.

"Uh Lebreau is another friend of mine…" He explained and returned to his cooking.

I leaned against the counter and watched the small droplets of the ending rain cascade down the window. Palumpolum's city lights shining brightly.

I suppose I really was being a bit stubborn on wanting Snow to open up. I knew that we would be together for a while and that I just needed to be even closer to him.

I picked him because deep down inside I saw someone whom I wanted to fit into. A person who wasn't adapt to such a moving city, a person who had real life troubles, a person who had to struggle.

I was never unfortunate in life. I had the money, I had the brains, I had the family and the group of friends.

I didn't mind all that. I was grateful, but I just wanted to meet someone whom I could get close to and discover new things about them and myself.

I've learned that I do have flaws.

I can get real jealous, embarrassingly so.

I tend to be too worried about what's right and wrong and deny the true self in me. I need to be the 'hope' I am. Alyssa is right…I should have faith in myself.

"Over dinner…if you'd like…we can talk? Because…" I paused and lowered my eyes to the ground. "…Because I have some things to talk about as well." I stated.

Snow turned off the stove and looked at me.

"Yeah… It's about time isn't it?" He responded and opened the cabinet to grab the plates.

I stood up properly.

"O-Oh you-," I stopped and smiled a bit, "You knew where the plates were." I murmured.

He gave me a confused expression.

"Hope…I've been living here for about 6 months. Of course I do know where they are." He said.

I shook my head laughing softly.

"I'm sorry it's just…I've been so caught up in my thoughts lately that I think I'm reacting to things overdue."

Snow set the table with the two plates and the utensils before crossing his arms.

"So I've noticed. What's on your mind?"

I reached for the glasses and took some napkins.

"You talk first before I do." I said and sat down smiling patting the seat next to me.

Snow served the food and planted himself on the seat and held out a hand. I stared in question.

"I know you guys don't pray or whatever, but um…I usually do but I never said a thing so…"

I took his hand and grasped it tightly.

"I don't mind, say something next time…my family wouldn't mind one bit. They are accepting to you Snow and whatever makes you comfortable."

He gave a nod and closed his eyes.

I guess I should pray too.

I stared at the food in front of me and then glanced at Snow.

I watched as he kept his eyes shut deep in thought. I closed my eyes. I don't need to wish, to hope, to pray. I just need to believe. Believe that things will always be alright with Snow no matter what.

His clench loosened and he clapped his hands loudly.

"Okay!" He grinned.

"Let's eat! You go first 'cause I wanna see your reaction to my excellent cooking." He winked.

I bit into the food and fell in love.

"Snow…if you cook for me this meal from now on, I'll buy you as many of those candy Chocobo gummies."

He laughed.

"See told ya so!"

We continued eating and talking about random things. Then Snow sipped his water and leaned back. He turned quiet all of a sudden. That's when I understood he was about to talk. I placed down my fork and nodded; an encouraging smile on my face.

He sighed.

"How do I start?" He breathed out looking up at the ceiling.

"I've lived in Bodhum my whole life. I'm an orphan, hardly got to know my parents. Around the age of 19 I formed a group…called NORA."

I whispered.

"Nora?"

He shook his head.

"NORA, stands for no obligations, rules, and authority."

I lightly rolled my eyes and let him continue. He gave a chuckle.

"We were quite the troublemakers in Bodhum. But we were right…we had justice. Then I met Serah. She…was everything. I knew her older sister…she uh didn't really like me much. We fought- well she fought- with me almost everyday and kept reminding Serah that being with a guy like me is not good for her life. Serah didn't care…she knew I wasn't like that. I wasn't." He clarified nodding.

"I asked Serah to marry me and she said yes. I felt like the happiest…the luckiest person in the world! But…" He turned his face into a troubled expression.

I waited. Patience Hope…it works.

"Some terrorist attack happened in Bodhum, if you've heard the news." He said. I nodded.

The Bodhum terrorist attack 4 years ago. Many people from Gran Pulse came over and targeted Bodhum killing people but not many. They were stopped.

"I-I don't know how, but I got caught in the crossfire and they suspected me working with the terrorists. It's not true you know? I never even knew the person in charge! But of course Cocoon's security is high standard, no double chances. So I was stripped of my home, my security, my life, everything…"

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I traveled to Palumpolum and…was lost. For many years I've been lost. I was arrested to be clear, but soon enough they 'discovered' I actually wasn't a part of the Gran Pulse attack. They just tossed me out. So I wasn't in Palumpolum for many years…I couldn't go back to Bodhum. I was exiled…" He sighed.

"No…I wasn't exiled…I felt as if I was. I knew that everyone would find me as a traitor and I couldn't live with that. I wouldn't get a chance to confess. Serah told me it won't turn out like that…but I don't know…I just can't go back yet." He concluded.

He looked down at his hands and clenched them into a fist.

"I…I really…didn't believe you were being serious when you said I could go home with you. Hope you…" He turned to me and smiled.

"You gave me hope…"

I felt my heart thud harshly against my chest. My throat felt dry. I stared at Snow. The blood was rushing through my body and I could just feel my face turn into a blush. Snow…he…

Snow gave a low chuckle and stared over at the window.

"Yeah that's it…you gave me hope."

I lowered my eyes and saw my hands trembling. I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry for Snow, for my selfishness, for a lot of things, but I really wanted to cry because I am in love with this man in front of me.

He's given me emotions I've never discovered and it scares me.

I must've been quiet for a long time because Snow called out my name.

"Hope?" He blinked and reached out a hand.

"Hey what's wrong?"

I faltered back and shook my head.

"It's nothing…I…I just…thank you Snow. For telling me this…it means a lot." I murmured.

He nodded and placed his hand on my head and ruffled it softly.

"Now how about you tell me what's going on inside you head? Because right now you look about ready to break down…"

I smiled and then dropped it as soon as I realized what was to come.

It's now or never….


	8. Weather 07

**Weather**

-7-

"How about we wash these dishes first and get into bed because it's getting late." I suggested standing up.

I recollected my rush of emotions and picked up the plates and utensils.

Snow followed and helped me wash the dishes. I smiled at his courtesy and we had a small soap fight.

We were walking down the hallway when I stopped him.

"Hey…uh why don't we talk in my room? I um…if it's alright."

He shrugged.

"It's fine with me. Let me just get the book if we will read after and some extra pillows."

I wanted to call out that it wasn't necessary but he went down to his room. He wouldn't be needing pillows after I tell him my feelings. He just said how much Serah was his everything. He loved her…he probably still does.

I have no chance against her. I'm way far behind. I'd just have to adjust to that and be the closest friend to Snow I could ever be.

_Even if it would pain me so…_

I stepped into my bedroom and flipped on the small circular lanterns on the floor. The room gave a gold glow in the burgundy colored room. I climbed onto my bed and instinctively curled up to my large white Chocobo plush.

Snow appeared at the door entrance and smiled at the sight in front of him.

I smiled back.

"Don't judge…we all have our guilty pleasures." I said squeezing the plush.

He responded with a chuckle and sat atop of the bed. He leaned against the head board and looked over at me.

"So…your turn now."

I nodded and sat up. The night was windy yet calm. I stared at the plush and started plucking at loose thread.

"I've had a lot on my mind recently. I began feeling things I've never felt before."

I gripped the Chocobo plush as if it was my lifeline.

"Snow I never regretted taking you home…here. I was happy you've been progressing so much, but I started to change. I learned I get quite jealous easily and maybe I've been a bit bitter whenever you would do something new with my mom that I could've done…or with the tutoring. I was disappointed for a moment because I assumed you didn't need to rely on me anymore."

I glanced up at see his reaction. He nodded allowing me to continue.

"Then I understood that I was being selfish. I grasped that you could do this on your own and that you didn't neglect me…it's just you've been a part of this household that I became a regularity. It was time for you to learn and adapt to new things. I had to stop treating you as someone helpless. So I started to think before acting. But then…"

I stopped and closed my eyes biting my lip.

"I also found out…that…that I…" I choked on an unexpected sob and shook my head.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry I can't." My voice cracked and jumped off the bed running out the room. I locked myself in the bathroom.

I could hear Snow call out my name and he reached the door knocking on it lightly.

"Hope…"

I didn't respond and felt my beating heart pound against my chest rapidly. I can't believe the positive, smart, gifted me chickened out like that. I thought I had faith in myself…I thought I could do this, but the thoughts came rushing to me and I couldn't let it out.

I became afraid to.

"Hey Hope…" Snow started gently. I leaned against the door tense.

"…It's alright. You know sometimes you can't speak the words you wish…Like when I told you everything? I didn't mention how…even though I didn't know any of the Gran Pulsians…I did nothing to stop them from placing a mark that signified that I was a part of their group. I was at gunpoint. They had to choose a Cocoon civilian for fun. I was their aim." He confessed.

"You've never seen it…but it's near my shoulder. Remember when you first tried to dress me? And I just became stiff and said I could do this on my own? Now you know why…I have the Gran Pulse mark. A mark that has been branded in me for good. To remind me that…even if I am a hero… even if I am the big guy with girl and a nice home, that I became a tool for those terrorist." He finished. He stayed quiet on the other end.

I almost thought he went off but he spoke again.

"Hope I could see it in your eyes whenever you saw Serah. That jealously you spoke of? It wasn't just because you weren't the one there for me…it was also because you…didn't want anyone else to be with me right?"

I buried my head on my knees.

"Its fine Hope…I have to admit I was jealous too. Sometimes when you were talking to your parents so happily with no worries on your face…I just wanted to yell out how lucky you were to have everything. To have friends, a family, money, the education. But I stopped myself because I didn't truly know you. I couldn't place prejudice on you because of the luxury you had…but I understand now. You wish to know so much about me and chose me because you wanted to understand me. You wanted to understand the dark side of life."

I picked up my head and stood up wiping my tears. He was complete right about everything. Snow had thoughts just like me.

I opened the door and came face to face with Snow.

He waved.

"Hey."

I cracked a smile.

"Hi…"

I returned to my bedroom and went back on my bed.

Snow grasped my hand and squeezed it.

I nodded.

"Um…Snow…I…I discovered that I…really like you."

He stared at me and he formed a grin.

"I like you too Hope."

I shook my head.

"No…I mean…I love you. I _love_you….like that." I whispered.

He leaned closer and bumped foreheads with me.

"Then I guess I _love_ you like that too."

I didn't have to time react or respond to his reply because he instantly pulled me into a kiss.


	9. Weather 08

**Weather**

-8-

"Oh it's snowing." I informed staring at the window.

"I'm what-ing?" Snow said plopping onto the sofa. He had a grin on his features.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you up early?" I asked sitting next to him and smiled as he pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder sighing. It was finally getting cold around here.

"I don't know…maybe 'cause I lost my warmth."

I clutched onto him tighter.

"Sorry, it's just Christmas is nearing and we haven't even decorated! It's your first Christmas with us and I have no idea as to why my mom hasn't starting taking out the stuff."

I was just spluttering nonsense. I was actually just out right nervous and a bit on high over the fact that Snow _likes _me back. That first kiss…yes my first kiss…was special. I think it lasted over 30 seconds… he had pushed me down on the bed kissing me more passionately.

I truly had on a major blush after I pulled away for some air. He told me that he had his eyes on me after the first month of getting to live here.

It's ironic how we both had mutual feelings, but was too scared to admit it. Of course I discovered my feelings way later, but they were definitely deep inside me.

"Don't worry we have two weeks to enjoy the holidays kiddo."

I raised my brow at him with a pointed stare.

He stared right back.

"_Hope_." He emphazied chuckling.

I gave a pleased smile and wrapped my hand around his.

"That's what I thought." I muttered.

* * *

><p>"See? I told you! Good job!" Alyssa beamed punching my shoulder with a smile.<p>

I rubbed it giving her a thankful smile.

"I gotta give you credit for being my pushover."

She waved her hand around dismissing the thanks.

"Whatever you could've done it without my help, but you probably would've confessed way too late. So I guess it's all thanks to me!" She boasted and flipped her hair.

I gave a humorous smile at her antics and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Okay so since you helped me with Snow, how about we do something about Mr. Pursuer?"

Alyssa groaned.

"Don't remind me."

* * *

><p>"Hey mom." I greeted placing down the boxes. She was baking something.<p>

She smiled at me.

"Hello Hope. Bringing out the Christmas stuff?" She stated looking up from her task.

I nodded.

"Yeah Snow's going to help too. Where is he?"

I know that we barely started something, but I have a tendency to get attached real badly to people. I opened up the box and took out the glass star. Nora went back to what she was doing.

"Having his last session with Serah. He's seems to be much livelier today, know why?" She had on a smile.

I smiled to myself and gently placed the star down.

"Perhaps Christmas gets him into the spirit?" I suggested and took out other decorations.

"Perhaps." She responded.

I busied myself with the decorations when I gave a moment's thought. I could just tell her…she wouldn't mind. And dad was just accepting as my mom.

"Nora…" I said softly.

She raised a brow at me.

"Nora? You sound serious." She commented.

I turned on the lights and nodded at my work then turned to look at her.

"Uh yeah…I have something to tell you." I muttered.

She nodded.

"Okay."

I messed with the tissue paper that covered the diamond crystals.

"I…really like Snow and…he likes me too and we are together and I was wondering if…that's okay."

She paused what she was doing and then smiled warmly at me.

"Of course it is…whoever you like or love…I'll support you. Always know that…just be safe okay?"

I nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Snow fell back on the bed sighing.<p>

"I'm done with all this tutoring. I have so much information in my head I think I'm going to die from intelligence."

I curled up to my Chocobo plush and placed my hand on his.

"Not possible I'm still here." I said smiling at him.

He chuckled and leaned forward to give me a small kiss.

"I have to say that you are the best thing ever Hope." He muttered against my lips.

I closed my eyes.

"And um…Serah?"

He brushed back my bangs and wrapped his arms around my body.

"She is everything too, but she has someone else, and I told her about us. She…said she's glad it's you. She likes you a lot if you didn't know. I love you Hope."

I opened my eyes and snuggled against his neck.

"You big sap." I whispered.

He picked up my chin and placed another kiss.

The snow was falling down gently upon the earth and into my heart as well.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all. Hope you liked. :)<strong>


End file.
